The Girl Hidden in the Shadows
by proudginger11
Summary: Charlie Johnson is a 19 year old girl whose family was detroyed and was captured by demons when she was twelve. Now that she has escaped, Charlie must overcome many obstacles with the help of the Winchesters and their friends. Will she find out her true destiny or will she be forever trapped by her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I don't own any of Supernatural but I do own my character Charlie. Okay well this is my first story so please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Being alone, an outcast is something that I am used to. When people are 19 they usually go to parties, have relationships , and go to school, but when you are like me, that is something that can never happen.**

**Don't get me wrong, I used to have the apple pie life. I had a mom, dad, and a brother. I had an amazing life until my 10th birthday. You see my parents used to be hunters of the supernatural and when they found out my mom was pregnant with me they retired. So on my birthday a demon they tried tracking down, but failed to find, found us. That night everything changed. **

**My mom and my 5 year old brother Cole were tortured and killed in front of my dad and I. They planned on killing my dad after, but he instead chose to be a coward and begged for him to take me, in return for my family to come back. The demon decided to take me but didn't return the favor for my father. I don't know what happened to him but I could care less as to what happens to that man.**

**As to what happened to me, well let's just say it was hell. Being tortured, drinking demon blood, and being possessed hundreds of times, and much more for eight years had been living hell. The demons gave no mercy ****One night, I finally escaped from my worst nightmare.**

**Now a year later I am carrying on my parents hunting legacy and trying my hardest to forget my past even though deep down I will never be free from the memories. **

**I am currently on my way to see Ellen Harvelle, who was one of the select few who took me under their wing and was considered family to me . She has called me in because she said her and her friends are having trouble tracking down a demon. I hate working with others but at least I will be able to kick some demon ass!**

**My name is Charlotte "Charlie" Johnson and im the girl hidden in the shadows.**

**There will be more clarification on Charlie's past and I promise the chapters will be long. I just thought this would be a good backround chapter to start off thestory! This doesnt take place in any particular season and is considered partly AU but I will be putting some episodes in parts of the storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural cast only my character Charlotte

Authors note: I know it's been months since I posted. I really am trying to stay on top of my story. I also wanted to thank the people who reviewed my story it means a lot!

Inside of the Roadhouse, one can hear an argument going on around the bar. Dean, Sam and their dad are on stools while Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Ash are behind the bar.

" What do you mean a hunter is going to assist us on this hunt! It's just a multiple wendigo case," argues Dean.

" Your research for this case is shot, but the hunter I brought in knows this territory on the back of their hand. So now you guys stop being stubborn and follow me so I can introduce you to Charlie", says Ellen.

Sam stands up and asks Ellen," Where is Charlie anyway?"

" I gave Charlie one of my rooms because Charlie is one of the few hunters I actually like."

She looks back at the men winking before walking away towards the back. The four hunters stand up and follow Ellen.

Out of earshot Dean blurts out, "This Charlie character is bad news I can feel it."

The other men couldn't help but laugh at Dean. " Son, stop being so paranoid, we didn't even meet him yet," says John.

Sam adds," You are just mad because Charlie is doing better in this case than we are!"

"Shut up bitch!"

" Whatever jerk."

The men catch up with Ellen outside Charlie's door. Ellen turns around to them before opening the door. " When you first see Charlie don't judge what you see; just trust me on this when I say Charlie is the best person to help you on this case." They nod and when she opens the door they are surprised at what they see.

The walls are covered with notes and newspaper articles, books are piled on the floor, and on the bed is a girl no older than 20. She is about 5'8, has long red hair, and is wearing a leather biker outfit. Charlie has earbuds in listening to some music, and working on research, causing her not to notice a crowd outside her room.

Dean looks caught off guard," Charlie is a teenage girl, oh hell no!"

Switching to Charlie's Point of View

In the middle of researching this wendigo case, I sense I'm being stared at, so when looking up I shocked to see a group outside my door. I remove my ear buds and look over at Ellen, " Are these the hunters you were talking about?"

" Yeah, these are the Winchester's and Bobby Singer."

I get up from my bed and walk up to them holding my hand out to the oldest Winchester. " Hi, it is nice to finally meet you, I'm Charlotte Johnson, but please call me Charlie."

He is hesitant about shaking my hand at first but he finally does. I shake the rest of their hands and smile. " So are you guys ready to get started?"

The middle Winchester speaks up, " What are you 15, and how can we even trust a teenager with hunting business?"

I give him a serious look and walk up so we are face to face. " First off I am 19 not a freaking little kid, second I have handled more than you know, but if you don't trust me I will be happy to prove myself."

He looks at me with an amused face. " Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

I look over at all the men before looking at Ellen, grinning. She sighs and yells, " Ash, Jo clear out the bar, and get a case of beer while you are at it!"

I walk out of the room, turning around. " You guys coming or what?"


End file.
